


The Echoes

by The_Mortal_Livelihood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi, This should become a thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mortal_Livelihood/pseuds/The_Mortal_Livelihood
Summary: Magnus Bane moves to Greywater after years of being away to find the town is not all he remembers. Alec Lightwood is interested in the towns local bogey man "The Echoes", who are known for randomly taking citizens of Greywater. Will Magnus' return disturb the peace that has fallen over Greywater?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read my fic!  
> I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Disclaimer: the characters are not mine and I am borrowing them from the Mortal Instrument series.

“Hey look, it’s that new kid everyone’s been talking about!” a blonde haired child yelled, pointing his finger at the taxi pulling into the old Bane Mansion. People from all over the town gathered around the child, all staring at the same car. “I heard about him at school. Apparently he is old Mr Bane’s son.” The group of people gasped and whispered to each other, gossiping about the new arrival. As if hearing the news, more people started to gather around the community square, each giving their own thoughts and opinions about the new kid. News travelled fast in a small town like Greywater, where everybody knew everybody and no secret stayed secret. 17 year old Alec, along with his best friend Jace walked over to join the crowed, hoping to see what all the fuss was about. 

“There he is! Look he’s out of the car now!” the same child exclaimed. Everybody stopped their conversations to look over at the teenager. From what Alec could see, he was a tall, thin male with dyed black hair and had bright colourful clothes. 

“He looks like trouble.” One of the residents scowled, shooting daggers at the newcomer. 

“Trouble? You haven’t even met him yet.” Jace piped up.

“Well he’s obviously a city boy. I mean look at him. His clothes were atrocious so bright. You can never trust someone who wears so many colours.” The resident said. Many of the other people around gave small “hear hear”’s. 

Greywater was a very uptight town. The citizens of Greywater hated change. Once the Mayor had elected one of the Nightcart women as his councillor, instead of the traditional Lightwood or Herondale men, and the whole town went on strike. Men and women left their jobs and houses in order to protest against the ‘unjust and unfair treatment of the Greywater people’ in front of the mayor’s house. It lasted forty eight hours before the mayor recast the vote and made Robert Lightwood his councillor.

“I hope he won’t be here for too long. He is already making me uncomfortable.” Another resident stated.

Said boy turned around, seeming to notice he had gathered the attention of multiple people. He gave a small wave and a curtsy before taking his bags and walking into the manor. Alec noticed the way the boy carried himself, confidence oozing out of him like he was use to the attention being on him, as well as liking it. 

As it seemed like the boy was not coming back outside, the crowd dissipated and moved back to their own business. 

“Wasn’t that interesting?” Jace’s voice came up behind Alec, laced with sarcasm. “I guess we’ll be seeing him around now. I wonder if he’s coming to Idris High.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Alec replied quietly. He had heard stories and rumours about what had happened to the Bane kid, some believed that he was taken by the town’s ‘bogey-man’ the Echoes, while others believed that Mr Bane had thrown him out and left him to die. It had always interested Alec, the Echoes. Almost everyone knew about them but no one had seen them, only heard of the stories giving them their name – The Echoes.

Shaking out of his trance, Alec looked over to Jace. “Hey, how many people did you invite to the party tonight? You know how much mother hates it when too many people show up.” 

“Oh you know. Only like a couple of hundred.” Alec’s jaw dropped, “Hey don’t look at me like that man, Izzy and Clary helped as well, it’s not all my fault. And anyway it’s a new chance to meet some cute girls.” Jace stated with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Seriously, how many times do we have to go through this?” Alec asked with an exasperated tone, “I’m gay, you’re in a serious relationship with Clary and Izzy’s dating Simon.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just because I’m dating a girl doesn’t mean I can’t look at other girls.”

“Who’s looking at other girls?” Clary’s voice came up behind the two boys questioning look on her face.

“No one! I swear.” Jace exclaimed. Both Clary and Alec laughed at Jace’s guilty expression.

“Hey Clary.” Alec greeted with a small wave. “Where’s Izzy, I thought she was coming as well?”

“Uh, she said she was busy with Si so…” Clary trailed off.

“Right… Good thing she didn’t come then.” Alec said.

“So what’s all the commotion about then? I haven’t seen this many people gathered here, ever in my life.” Clary asked, trying to distract from Alec's sisters sex life.

“Mr Bane’s son came back to town.” Jace stated with a smirk, “Alec couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.”

“Ha ha, very funny Jace.” Alec deadpanned.

“I didn’t even know he had a son.”

“I forget that you haven’t lived here forever sometimes babe. It seems like forever to me.” Jace winked at Clary when she blushed.

“Seriously dude?” Alec asked Jace, “And yes he has a son but he moved away like ten years before you came here. Nobody’s heard of him since.”

“Oh I have heard about him! Someone said he was taken by The Echoes. Guess this proves them wrong.” Clary said with excitement. Like Alec, Clary was also interested in The Echoes, it was what brought them together as friends. “I wonder what he’s doing back now.”

“Who doesn’t?” Jace and Alec said at the same time before high-fiving each other with bright smiles on their faces.

 

“Son,” A chipper voice resounded throughout the entrance as Magnus walked in, “Glad to see you could make it. How are you liking the town so far? Pretty nice isn’t it?” Magnus’ father, Asmodeus, asked. He had a large smile plastered on his face. It was one you would expect a game show host to wear; blinding and fake. 

“I don’t know, I guess. I haven’t really gotten the chance to experience it yet.” Magnus resigned in a resigned tone. Following his father into the common room, or so he was told, he was hit with a feeling that he did not belong. The room was filled with large paintings, trophies and photos. He was told to sit on one of the four dark brown leather chairs seated around an expensive looking walnut coffee table. Everything in the room screamed money, wealth and prestige.

“So, how was boarding school? Let me guess, you absolutely fell in love with the place? I know I did.” Asmodeus asked.

“Oh, you know. School is school.” Magnus replied. He got the feeling that his father didn’t really care what he said.

“Oh yes. You are quite smart Magnus, just like I was at your age. Did you know I played field hockey and badminton when I was at school? I was also the school captain for four years…” Magnus tuned out of the conversation and focussed on his surroundings. Nowhere in the room was a picture of Magnus or his mother. It seemed as though his father meant it when he said he would remove him from his life. 

“… Those were the years. Oh that reminds me, I have a meeting in ten minutes so let me get one of the ladies to show you to your room.”

A lady in a traditional maid outfit came and led Magnus out of the common room and up to a grand staircase that spiralled up multiple floors. They stopped in front of a large engraved wooden door, light spilling out from the cracks between it and the floor. “You have an en-suite in the room. Breakfast is served at seven thirty every morning and dinner at six thirty. Your ride to school will be here at eight thirty.” After the maid finished she stalked off into another room, leaving Magnus at the door. ‘Thanks’ Magnus thought as he opened the door. The room had bright white walls that contrasted with the dark wooden floors. There was a king sized bed centre against the wall and grey block out curtains. It looked as though no one had stepped in it for years. After closing the curtains, Magnus promptly fell onto the bed and exhaled, finally relaxing since his flight. 

Just as he was about to fall asleep, the door swung open revealing the maid from earlier and a dark haired, tall teenager. “Magnus, you have a visitor.” Stated the maid before walking out and shutting the door, leaving the two boys awkwardly staring at each other. 

“You must be Magnus,” The stranger stated, “I’m Alec. I saw you arrive earlier. Not that I’m a stalker or anything, the whole town saw you.” After a moment of silence Alec’s face flushed with embarrassment. “I swear we aren’t a town of stalkers or anything, it’s just that we don’t get many visitors, especially ones that head straight to the Mayor’s house, an-and my dad works with your father and he told me to introduce myself, so here I am.” Alec babbled, his voice getting quieter towards the end of his spiel. 

“Right.” The word was drawn out of Magnus’ mouth, “Well I’m Magnus, but I’m sure you already knew that.”

“Oh yeah, father did mention that,” Alec looked everywhere but Magnus, as if he was shy. They stayed in awkward silence for a few minutes, Magnus sitting on his bed and Alec standing in the doorway. Magnus was wracking his brain to find something to talk about, as he rarely was in these situations, not noticing Alec was doing the same. 

“Will you come to a party with me?” “Do you want a drink or something?” Both boys stated at the same time.

“Please, you go first.” Magnus encouraged, “Your idea sounded much more inviting.” He ended the sentence with a smirk. It grew when Alec blushed.

“Um yeah, okay. So my brother and I are hosting a party. Our parents are out of town and he wanted a party so yeah, if-if you want to come, I can take you.” Alec mumbled.

“That sounds wonderful. Let me get my jacket.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic!  
> I am hoping to update this soon, however i just started my final year of school so i don't know if it will be a regular update.  
> In my mind, the story is going to become a bit darker, more into a thriller/suspense theme. 
> 
> Please let me know if you want the next chapter or if you have any feedback!
> 
> The next chapter will be the party!


End file.
